In hydraulic dual solenoid directional control valves, it is old and well known to provide a push pin on each end of the solenoid so that in the event of power failure, the pin can be manually pushed and held inwardly to actuate the valve.
It has been also previously suggested that a linkage be provided at each end which is in the form of a latch at each end for selectively moving the push pin from each end.
A further suggestion has been to provide an arrangement wherein levers at each end of the valve are interconnected by a shaft so that pushing or pulling the shaft will selectively actuate the push pins at one end or another and rotating the shaft will lock the shaft axially by a key and slot arrangement between the coil and the shaft. Such an arrangement has been found rather costly, complex and not reliable.
Accordingly, among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a hydraulic dual solenoid directional control valve with a manual override lock-out linkage which is relatively simple; utilizes a minimum number of parts; has a reliable and repeatable mechanical construction and which provides a linkage whereby both solenoids can be controlled from one end of the valve.